icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melville Millionaires (junior)
The Melville Millionaires are a Junior "A" team based out of Melville, Saskatchewan. They play out of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. They play their home games in the Melville Stadium which has a seating capacity of 2,100. The Melville Millionaires and the Yorkton Terriers are arch rivals. The team colours are blue and white. Games are broadcast on radio station CJGX AM 940. History An earlier edition of the Melville Millionaires played senior hockey during the 1910s in the Southern Saskatchewan Hockey League, winning the league championship in 1915 and taking over the title of Allan Cup champions. The team subsequently won two challenges but lost the final challenge of the season to the Winnipeg Monarchs. Future National Hockey League all-star Ron Hextall was a member of the Millionaires during the 1980–81 season. On February 27, 1981, Hextall faced 105 shots against the five-time league champion Prince Albert Raiders in a 21–2 loss. The game reporter said "Hextall was Brilliant..." through his 84-save effort, claiming the "score could have gone up to 34 or 35."Prince Albert Raiders 21, Melville Millionaires 2. Regina Leader-Post, February 28, 1981, Pg E2. Season-by-Seasons Standings Playoffs *1971 Lost Semi-final :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *1972 Lost Final :Melville Millionaires defeated Regina Blues 4-games-to-none :Melville Millionaires defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *1973 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *1974 DNQ *1975 Lost Quarter-final :Battleford Barons defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *1976 Lost Semi-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-3 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *1977 Lost Final :Melville Millionaires defeated Moose Jaw Canucks 4-games-to-2 :Melville Millionaires defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *1978 DNQ *1979 Lost Semi-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-3 :Moose Jaw Canucks defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none *1980 Lost Quarter-final :Moose Jaw Canucks defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *1981 DNQ *1982 Lost Quarter-final :Yorkton Terriers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none *1983 Lost Semi-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Swift Current Broncos 4-games-to-none :Yorkton Terriers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *1984 Lost Semi-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-3 *1985 Lost Quarter-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-3 *1986 Lost Quarter-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none *1987 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *1988 Lost Quarter-final :Yorkton Terriers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *1989 DNQ *1990 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-3 *1992 Lost Semi-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-2 :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *1993 Lost Final :Melville Millionaires defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-none :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 :Flin Flon Bombers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-3 *1994 Lost Semi-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-none :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *1995 Lost Preliminary :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 2-games-to-none *1996 DNQ *1997 DNQ *1998 Lost Preliminary :Notre Dame Hounds defeated Melville Millionaires 2-games-to-1 *1999 Lost Quarter-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Lebret Eagles 2-games-to-none :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none *2000 Lost Semi-final :Second in round robin (3-1) vs. Notre Dame Hounds and La Ronge Ice Wolves :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *2001 Lost Quarter-final :Lebret Eagles defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *2002 DNQ *2003 Lost Final :Melville Millionaires defeated Notre Dame Hounds 4-games-to-2 :Melville Millionaires defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none *2004 Lost Quarter-final :Yorkton Terriers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *2005 DNQ *2006 Lost Quarter-final :Third in round robin (1-2-1) vs. Notre Dame Hounds and Yorkton Terriers :Notre Dame Hounds defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none *2007 Lost Final :First in round robin (3-0-1) vs. Estevan Bruins and Yorkton Terriers :Melville Millionaires defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-2 :Melville Millionaires defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-3 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *2008 Lost Semi-final :First in round robin (2-0-1) vs. Kindersley Klippers and Weyburn Red Wings :Melville Millionaires defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-none :Kindersley Klippers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *2009 Lost Final :Melville Millionaires defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-3 :Melville Millionaires defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 *2010 Lost Preliminary :Yorkton Terriers defeated Melville Millionaires 3-games-to-1 *2011 Lost Preliminary :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 3-games-to-2 *2012 Lost Semi-Final :Quarter Finals Melville Millionaires defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-1 :Semi-Finals Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-3 *2013 Lost Semi-Final :Quarter Finals Melville Millionaires defeated Notre Dame Hounds 4-games-to-3 :Semi-Finals Yorkton Terriers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 *2014 Lost Finals :Quarter Finals Melville Millionaires defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none :Semi-Finals Melville Millionaires defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 :Finals Yorkton Terriers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none Notable alumni (Including previous senior team) *Brian Propp, Ron Hextall, Wade Brookbank, Chris Kunitz, "Cowboy" Bill Flett, Ted Hargreaves, Brett Clark, Mike Eagles, Shaun Heshka, Richard Zemlak, Jim Hiller, Tim Cheveldae, Eddie Shore, Wilf Cude External links *Melville Millionaires home page Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams